The Battle of Saturn
by eclecticwitch
Summary: -discontinued- running, always running! Amon and Robin have been on the chase since Solomon headquarters reigned control. corruption, disloyalty, and prophecies, how can the young couple survive when pitted against the world? Fate surely had a hand in thi
1. Chapter 1

Merry meet!

Hello everyone! It's everyone's favorite author, inuyashasdragonballs! I wish my last statement was true because I LOVE getting reviews from you guys! I am happy to announce that I am starting a WHR, or otherwise translated as witch hunter robin fanfic! Of course you ALL know or why else are you reading this and connected to this site in the first place? I would just like to say that I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! There, happy! That's your disclaimer! Please enjoy this. I got inspiration to write this due to one of my most favorite fanfics of WHR called "Sacrifice". Look it up some time! I have written three fanfics thus far, two inuyasha and one dragon ball z, thus my name hence.

Enjoy it and review PLEASE!

Robin and Amon fanfic

Background info- This takes place after the infiltration of the Salomon head quarters. I hope I spelled Solomon right, please let me know. Amon and robin feel compassion towards one another but kept there feeling within. This is where the fate of the entire world begins to rest on the young, soon to be couple. This is where the battle of Saturn begins.

For a description of Saturn, ether A. watch episode11, I think, if not that then look it up or B. wait until I explain it in later chapters.

Chapter one: escape and confessions

What do you define is a witch? A polytheistic person whom believes greatly in there religion, or do you, like countless others believe them to be evil, murderous type people whom care in sacrificial slaughters and destruction of all mankind with the threat of there translucent powers? Do you see them as immortal beings not to be reckoned with or a mere mortal with the power to change the image of all human beings alike? This is the battle among the hypocrites and the prophesized alike.

The dim, sparkling lights off a near by street post glimmered lightly on the road just below it, as two black Mercedes dashed down the suburbs. Not far behind traveled four dark colored cars, all of which were traveling hastily. Inside one vehicle sat robin and Amon, whom were avoiding the onslaught of countless bullets piercing the back windshield. Inside the other car was Miho, Michael and company. Amon refused to have anyone but robin in his car that night so the others crammed themselves into the second and far smaller car.

Amon glanced at his rear view mirror and turned to face robin but at the same time keep an eye on the road.

"Robin, can you use the communicator and tell the others that were splitting up. We could lose them in the east district. Tell them not to follow, but to head towards the west district. Tell them to let us know when there free from tailgaters."

Robin shook her head in response and did as she was asked. Amon on the other hand turned right and proceeded towards the east district. Rain had steadily reached its climax as the streets became a flooded wasteland.

"Amon, are you sure about this" robin pleaded. Robin was in a distressed state, never had she been more confused in her life. She, like her friends, was being chased and their very lives were in danger, but at the same time, she did not want this to moment to stop. Amon was taking interest in her life, in her being.

"Positive"

The rain splattered as it hit the ground, spattering and drifting. Amon's car had reached the center of the east district surrounding area of the city. Then for a pleading second, the bullets seized and all became quiet.

"Amon, what's…" robin was cut off as Amon put his hand up as a sign to stop talking. The car drifted down the street as Amon's hawk like eyes kept watch at the surrounding area. He glanced at his side view mirror, no one.

Then two cars pulled up in front, one behind, an ambush. They were trapped in a narrow alleyway. Amon turned and meet robins gaze, then said.

"Hold on"

Amon's right arm flung protectively around robins waist as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and used his free left arm to keep the steering wheel straight. His car dashed towards the two in front of them and once again they were met by bullets. The little metal frames of the bullet shells clashed with the windshield and pierced Amon's forearm. Robin's eyes were sealed shut as she secretly wondered what Amon was up to. The car the hit the metal frames of Solomon's agents cars. The black Mercedes took to the air as it drove over the cars once before them, and in an instant, escaped from the agent's sight.

-----------------Couple hours later--------------

The car pulled into the lush green forest just outside the next town.

"I think that's far enough" Amon muttered. He proceeded to walk, further from civilization, farther from Robin. Robin ran to catch up but felt like she could not reach him, he was so far ahead of her, how could he? He vision grew blurry and her haste slowed to a jog.

"Amon" she whimpered. She felt so weak. Her body then shut down. Why? That was the question that rang in her head as her body fell to the hard coarse ground. Her head was splitting, and her breathes were panting. Why?

"Amon" robin whispered her last attempt for help. Her legs felt weak, as her body screamed at her. Pain flooded her bones, hot as fire, her being felt as if it were on fire.

The pain grew, slowly and steadily. Sharp pains jabbed at her body.

"AMON!" Robin screamed, pain and fire, a deadly combo. Then she heard it, his voice. Her eyes were shut; she could no longer control her body.

"Robin! Robin wake up. What's wrong?" Amon voice was soothing and warm, a comforting sensation. Her world became black as her soul was sent to the darkness her body kept within. Is it her powers, were they out of control? She just knew she wanted Amon there, and he was.

Amon then picked robin up and ran to the place he was secretly leading her to. He was not going to lose her, she meant too much to him to lose. Amon the reached a cabin far north of where Robin collapsed, he kicked the door open and placed her on the dust filled couch. Amon then cradled her head in his arms as he mindlessly called her name, calling her back to him.

Robin lay their for a while, panic had made a nice home within Amon's heart. How could he lose her, it was his fault. Then Robin's eyes slowly began to open as she gazed back at Amon, who had tears stirring in his eyes. Quickly, Amon brushed them aside; he was determined to find the cause for her weakened health.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Questions streamed through his mind but he kept himself transfixed on the thought of not over whelming her.

"I...I don't know! I was fine but…I... I just don't know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm…what happened?" robin finally saw the gaping wound on Amon's left arm.

"Its nothing, I had worst" Amon muttered and got up. He walked towards the bathroom and spent sometime there. Robin in the meantime sat up and went to stand up, only to have her legs betray her as she met the floor with force. Immediately Amon came from the bathroom to aid Robin. Amon picked her up bridal style, which made Robin blush profusely, and took her to the only bed in the house. He laid her upon it and drew the covers over her and began to leave when she cried out.

"Please don't leave me!"

"I'll be in the other room"

"Please! I'm afraid of myself, please stay!"

Amon gave up his external struggle and gave into his internal one. Amon drew the covers over himself and rested Robin on his chest, her breathing then eased as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Then soon after, Amon met the same ending as the two feel asleep holding and comforting each other.

------Next morning-------

The sunlight peered through the bedroom window as Amon stirred awake.

"Umm…Robin" Amon said hoarsely, his voice altered through exhaustion. Amon rubbed the excretions that had formed around his eyes that night and fully awakened. Amon glance around and the finally at his side, there he realized Robin had been missing, but how, he could of sworn he fell asleep with her. Then his senses also took to the awakened body and his pounding head realized a distant sound. Amon got to his feet and left the bedroom, then he heard it, the shower was running. As thoughts stirred in his mind, Amon soon realized the entire complex had been dusted and cleaned, fresh pine and other chemicals had reached his nose but where did she get them. He was not aware that Harry placed cleaning utensils inside when he asked about a place to hide away in. Harry had agreed to let him use his summer getaway once he learned of the plans that would be soon be committed against Solomon Headquarters, and because only people in the office would know of there friendship, they remained perfectly safe, for now.

Amon was taken out of his thoughts as a loud crash was emitted through the door, on instinct; Amon opened the door to see if she was alright. There laying on the floor tiling lie a naked robin, her lower half covered with a towel. Amon blushed a crimson red, he had never seen robin like this before. Amon picked the girl up and returned her to her bed as he tucked her in safely and returned to clean the flooded mess within the bathroom. Amon had noticed over the past two years her development from a girl to a woman, with the exceptions of his dreams, but he had never seen her like that, not without her clothes. The memories of the mishap will haunt his fantasies forever; they will eat away at his entire being until he claimed his thirst, his lust! He has always thought of Robin more then a friend, but could there be a relationship in his icy heart. Never has he ever felt this way about another, even with Toko, the feelings were not of love, but of lust. Robin was different, she always will be, she found a place in his heart and she was definitely the first! How could he tell her though? Would she accept him? And could they live with the consequences?

Robin awoke that night and to her surprise, she was dressed and she was tucked into bed.

"Did Amon do this?" Robin asked herself

She didn't have to wait long as a voice replied back at her self asked question.

"Yes, I did and I helped you out of the shower, I hope you're not mad."

Robin looked around, but she did not see Amon. Robin then processed the information, Amon had seen her naked. Amon had seen her and he helped her into bed and clothed her, and he also tucked her in. Did Amon really care that much? All she knew was that she left the shower stall only to fall back into the world of blackness. Could Amon really have cared that much?

"No…no I'm not…thanks"

A reply! A good reply! Here Amon had expected Robin to say nothing or protest against what he had done, but on the contrary, she was alright with it! Amon's thoughts were swarming with possibilities; he could not pass up this chance. Amon stepped out from his hiding area and walked towards robin and sat upon the edge of the bed.

"Robin, there's something I desperately need to tell you."

Robin sat in silence as Amon began to show her his heart in a way see could see them, through his eyes.

"Robin, since day one, when you arrived here and used the way of the craft to take down a witch, I was assigned to watch you. I was told to report on you weekly and to take you down if you became too dangerous. I then got to know you and steadily you became my friend, something rare to happen. And then I began to become attached to you. Then you became too powerful and I could not bare the thought of you being sent to Solomon Headquarters to be experimented on. So I helped you escape and watch your powers grow exponentially, and I stayed on the side lines, afraid of your powers and of my next possible mission, your execution. And now as we are adults, you have grown from a girl to a woman and I cannot think of a day I would not want to spend with you. You see robin, you have become way too dangerous to me, you see, you are attached to my very soul and I can only think of one reason for all of this. I love you robin!"

Robin sat there speechless, here Amon sat confessing his love to her and she was worried about him seeing her exposed. Amon actually said I love you!

Robin stood up and walked towards Amon and sat upon his lap.

"I love you too Amon!"

There, in a sweeping instant, Amon took her mouth with his. He had been longing for this day for a long time, and it has finally come. The wet kiss intensified as Robin let him in and there tongues danced together. Amon taught Robin who to kiss for the first time as moaned inside his mouth. Amon's every whim was begging him to take her now, but he denied it, he denied himself. There is no way Robin would be ready for such a thing and at such a young age too! Then they broke apart as the communicator went off.

"Amon here"

It was Michael!

"Get out of wherever you two are right now! They found out where you are! There planning to…."

The line went dead!

"Let's go"

And with that, Amon took Robin by the hand as the new couple escaped.

A/N- Very long chapter, it is 5:24 am and I am Very, Very sleepy! I am so exhausted. Why am I even complaining to you, why don't I shut up and go to bed? Am I smart or what? Please review and give Ideas please.

-inuyashasdragonballs-


	2. Anew Home and love among Magick

Hello everyone!

Aren't you happy I'm updating sooner then usual? I have been working pretty hard to help speed up the process. Thank you guys/girls for reviewing, the first fan fiction I wrote received not a single review, so sadly, I got rid of all five chapters and steadily I got better at writing and creating a better summery for the audience's approval. I made the summary lure the reader in and I think I did well! I now have four fanfics and they are from different anime shows, two for inuyasha, one DBZ, one witch hunter robin, as you of course realize. I also want to start a love hina fanfic and a gravitation fanfic. Please tell me what you think?

Any thingin bold will be explained later for those who don't know what it is.

And now my disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND ANY TRADEMARK NAME IN THIS CHAPTER! I AM BUT A LONELY FAN WHO OBSEESSES AND WRITES ABOUT THEM. I AM NOT LIABLE FOR ANYTHING!

Chapter two: Our new home and love among magick!

Amon made sure he was a good feet away from the house when he started to make his way to another safe zone for them both. Amon turned up the block and past Robin's old home. Amon decided on returning to the well that had let Robin escape from death the first time. Solomon would never think of looking for them in front of his very face. Amon knew of another passage that led on forth from the well other then the outside world, a great place to keep low. Amon had then thought of something, what of the others, were they alright?

"Robin, call the others…please"

Robin smiled; Amon was starting to open up to her, finally. Robin picked up the communicator and called for them; she waited, and waited, no one!

"Amon" Robin gave a slight plea; fear crippled her heart, the thought of her friends being inside the long glass cylinders was more then she could possibly bear. Amon turned his head, using his **peripheral** vision to guide him on the road, he took hold of he device and spoke.

"Miho come in"

No one came through

Amon looked back at robin, she was close to tears. With his right arm he held her around her shoulders as she laid her head down upon his. Amon turned the corner and pulled into a parking lot a couple blocks away. The car would be noticed and that would lead Solomon a step closer to were they were located. The trip to the office once owned by Solomon was dangerous, without protection and people everywhere; there was a high risk for both of them. Amon picked the front gates and preceded to his old floor, there he went down the many corridors and staircases to the well that had caused so much pain and separation. There Amon had lowered the shaft, but unlike the first time, Amon held robin's hand and gave her a chaste kiss, one that would rid of all her fears of his departure.

Robin, along with Amon had continued among the familiar path that is until Amon picked the girl up and kicked the nearest stone. At once it crumbled and gave way to the light that had peered through it. Robin looked down; there was a shout of some sort, or a slide. Amon placed robin at the top of the contraption and gently pushed her down Amon then climbed in and waited. He turned towards the hole within the wall and then looked back at the feminine body sliding slowly down the sleek sliding path. Amon waited till she was out of sight when he turned around and looked back at the hole. Then in a blink of an instant the hole disappeared! It was once again replaced by stone and rock.

A/N-I'll explain how this happened in later chapters!

And he once again joined his beloved.

After a brief period of time, the young couple had climbed down the many flights of stairs and arrived at their destination, a place far below the surface and far from the outside world. There new home had trees and plants alike, a lush beautiful forest! At the very center of this tundra was a small cottage, one that had caught robin's eye at first glace. 'This place was wonderful!' thought robin. Amon had grabbed robin's hand and gently led her to the house.

"How is this possible" robin said pointing to the wildlife "We are at least fifty feet below the surface, they can't survive"

Amon smiled and gazed into her eyes, this making robin blush a scarlet red.

"It's magick"

In one sweeping movement, Amon had brought her lips to his and shared an intimate moment of passion. Breaking off, Amon opted for a tour of their new house which Robin willfully agreed to, afterwards however the two sat in total silence as Amon once again tried to contact there friends. Frustrated Amon heaved the communicator at the wall and destroyed the object at once! Frightened, robin scrambled to the remains. How could they contact them if the device was broken, furious robin retaliated!

"Amon, what do you plan to do now, huh?"

Amon had never seen Robin act this cocky or angry, thus he decided to step back from his pride and gave into his new girlfriend, or at least he wished she'd be!

"Look, its fine" Amon picked up the pieces in his hand and clamped his fist around it. Once reopen, there sat the object, just as it was before there little feud!

"H...how?"

"Never mind that" Amon handed robin the communicator and replied "See if you can get them, I'm getting** tiresome**!"

Robin held the item to her mouth and softly said" Hey guys can you hear me, its robin?"

At once static came from the device along with muffled sounds.

"Robin…You there?" That was all that could be heard through the static before amon chimed in and said

"Where are you?"

"Thirteen street. But…..don't…." The line became** undecipherable** as static irritated there ears.

"Lets go" Amon and robin left the communicator behind as they fled there safe spot. Then as the silence drew on, Michael's last words came forth.

"Don't….trap….leave…..dead….miho….stay" Thus the line went dead and Michael's last words became deaf to all ears.

A/N-What do you think? Please read and review. If you or a friend is interested in any of the other anime I am writing please feel free to read them too! I always love reviews! They inspire me to write, why else would I write this without you guys?

Like I promised, here are you explanations.

A/N-this is only intended for people who need help understanding the words in this chapter, this is not a way of saying you are incompetent or stupid. This is not an insult!

Peripheral the area at the corner of your eye, on the opposite end can be used to see items as well, this is called peripheral vision.

Tiresome Old English for boring. Not a lot of people use it so I thought I'd help out those who don't know.

Undecipherable Unable to understand or read something.

Thank you, tell me if this little help on words means a difference or if I am just wasting my time, thank you and once again, this is not an insult to anyone's intelligence!


	3. Revealing of the super natural

Hey guys-sorry to keep you waiting for this extensive period of time. Just thought I'd let you know that since I will be using this story for a fan fiction contest and will HAVE to keep it rated T sorry but I WILL make some select scenes reappear the way it should have been written after the completion of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience at this present time and please review regularly. If you have any questions or concern you know what to do!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN AND COMPANY AND WOULD LIKE TO STRESS THIS FACT. I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO LAW SUITS!

* * *

**_Chapter three: Revealing of the super natural_**

Amon took Robin's right hand and guided her safely to the car parked a couple of blocks away. They only got a few blocks away when they noticed they had a problem.

"Uhh…Amon, how do we know where they are?"

Amon cocked his head slightly and slowed the car to a stop.

"Well we did tell them where to escape to…but yeah…you're right, we don't know where they are." Amon deeply exhaled and gazed at his partner.

"But I do have something I need to tell you before this goes any farther."

Robin just blankly looked back, unsure of what he was talking about. She merely shook her head and decided to hear him out.

"Yes" robin pressed on, unless you pressure this man, you'll get nothing. She knew that out of experience.

Amon raised his right hand and moved the rear view mirror so he could get a good view of anyone in the vicinity. Amon peered out of the window and stared at the side view mirrors before he met her gaze. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his pale cheek and dripped off of the edge of his chin.

"Well…how do I begin to tell you this" Amon was perspiring at an alarming rate for someone of his stature. His voice wavered and cracked as he spoke, yet his words, they were gentle…quiet…shy and possibly unheard at some parts. He spoke as a child would after breaking an expensive toy. He was fearful and nervous, robin knew it, but this came as a rather large shock to her. Amon had always been the leader, the fearless one and yet here he is, quaking discretely none the less! Robin just sat there and listened, whatever he had to say that made his appearance seem so…weak was worth hearing.

"I'm no good at this sort of thing so I'll be blunt. My mother was a witch, and a rather powerful one at that. My father left shortly after I was born and…well her powers made her cynical. She used her powers for the very worst and" he took in a sharp breath "The factory got her. After that I despised all witches and spent the rest of my lonely childhood in a top school and an organized academy for fitness and factory trainees. I was the best they ever produced because of that hatred for the super natural and felt they would only hurt all those around them. They inducted me as a high ranking factory agent and spent a great deal working with witches and destroying them, they all met the same end. All of the people I worked with however were arrogant and prideful, showing off there powers at will, which is until I got orders to exterminate them. That day I heard of a 15 year old girl who engulfs herself into her craft I believed you to be the same as the other misfits. When I saw you however…well I was astounded, you were very good with your powers yet refrained from using them as much as possible. In fact you didn't use them as often as you should have" His right arm grazed the small scar left behind from the time she had her second assignment. He only got away because her vision blurred and couldn't see very well, that's the same day Amon got her glasses. Amon had always scolded her for not taking him out earlier. "This is the part you don't know. The following year I started having sharp headaches and I began hear things…things people were thinking. I got scared and started blaming you and your powers. I stayed inside my room for weeks as I got over the pounding migraines until I figured it out. After waking up some mornings and finding my stuff astray, I had figured it out. I had awakened! The only thing I'm ticked about with you is the fact that you could have told me that it hurt like hell!" Amon chuckled a bit. This lifted robin's heavy heart, Amon rarely smiled! Amon pressed on "I have powers robin, I'm a witch!"

"You have mental powers?"

"I can't only read minds but…well whatever I want done can and will be done. I can move things with my mind!"

Robin just had to ask

"Aren't you afraid of ending up like your mother?"

"At first I was, but after seeing you handle your craft, it's not so bad."

Robin finally understood his rash behavior was influenced by something other then her.

Amon had then come up with an epiphany.

"The reason I told you this robin is because I know you can keep a secret. I needed to tell you that before we went to rescue our 'helpless' friends."

"How?"

Amon once again checked his surroundings before answering her.

"I have good ties to certain female workers at the factory." Amon took a breath "All I have to do is call one up!" He pulled out his black nokia cell phone and pressed a speed dial.

"Is she your friend?"

Amon animatingly sweat dropped and stated a hesitant yes. 'Thankfully she doesn't understand' Amon thought.

"Hmm…yes…hey I have a favor to ask?" robin zoned out while the brief conversation went on, unknown to her however a red mustang convertible was parked perpendicularly from there location.

"We've tracked them captain, should we move in?"

"I believe it is time, sorry old friend but this is the price for betrayal."

* * *

A/N- I know its short but I need more inspiration to write. The more reviews I get and the faster I write however

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review,

PLEASE?

P.S IT IS 5 MINUTES TO NEW YEAR'S. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY ONE, MAKE REALISTIC GOALS!

05-06


	4. the lust of a man and the rage of a witc

Hey, I GOT MY INSPIRATION! I finally got to watch Witch Hunter Robin last night. Since I don't have cable at the moment I began looking through my recorded tapes and guess what? I found one that had the episode called "Dilemma". It takes place after Amon and robin 'mysteriously' disappear, AKA robin with Amon's brother and Amon in hiding. I now can show Amon the way he was meant to be depicted!

Hope you like it!

Rate T includes Lime but not lemon, just so you know!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WHR OR COMPANY. I WOULD GLADLY TAKE THEM THOUGH IF OFFERED!

_I do not own the song presented in here, this song is copywrited by Disturbed. Any attempt to claim it as your own would be against the federal copywriting policy and can earn you up to 5 years in jail and/or 25,000 fines._

* * *

**Chapter four: the lust of a man and the rage of a witch**

Beads of water dripping from the sky, pouring and splattering amongst the cold hard cement and tar…it was raining roughly…taking with it the sadness of the world. At least that was what robin thought of it as. The gray sky grew darker with every block as they neared their destination until the sky resembled a dark abyss or swirling vortex that could consume the world entirely. The power had long since been gone, all roads were soaked and under a vas amount of water, even the air seemed to follow suit and drop a good ten degrees…it was like walking into hell itself!

Amon pulled the car over to the side of the same building that had harnessed the fight over the craft. The fight where robin learned what powers were at her disposal as she fought and beaten the origami maker, Amon had failed to remember his name although it was of no importance.

The two proceeded as if it were another one of there hunts, slowly and cautiously they approached a thick metal door. Amon held his hand up, a common sign to stop. Amon used his left hand to slowly twist the handle, his right hand gripping his automatic weapon…finger slowly squeezing the trigger in case he needed to rapidly shoot at an opponent. He opened the door and let it deftly guild open. Sticking his gun out first Amon checked the vicinity. There was no one in sight until…

"Nice to see you old friend!" Came a voice from above. Amon used his leg to slam the door shut, cutting robin off from the room.

"Who's there?" Amon called out

A swift twirl of a cape and a shuffle of shoes were the last recognizable images processed in Amon's brain before a quick blast of gunfire rounded off on the unsuspecting victim before them.

Robin had been intently listening at the door the entire time it had gone on, trying to make sense of some of the muffled words. She didn't expect to hear however the defined sounds of bullets hitting the metal door that stood before her and Amon.

Panic struck her like a bolt of lightning had pierced her being. Robin was afraid of the possible fact that the man who had revealed his emotions for her a short while before could probably be dead. Cold balls of salty water weld up in her eyes and gracefully made its way down her cheeks and rest on her lips. Robin clenched her fists and let the burning tears soak her face freely. Single drops of blood hit the ground making robin painfully aware of what she was doing. Robin took out her glasses in her left pocket and stared at them.

"Amon"

Robin let the glasses hang freely from her face and placed her right hand on the handle before her.

_**You walk on like a woman in suffering**_

_**Won't even bother now, to tell me why**_

_**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment**_

_**Leaving me broken, another time**_

"Amon, I love you" Robin whispered before twisting the handle and slamming it against the wall behind it.

She looked around; no sign of Amon or his body any where. The room that stood before her was barren, an open area. Amon was not stupid; he should have seen this coming!

She courageously walked out and into the center of the room, the same very room she had defeated the man from long ago.

_**You come on like a blood-stained hurricane**_

_**Leave me alone, let me be this time**_

_**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption**_

_**I don't want to mention, the reason I know**_

"Fire" An anonymous voice called out as a wave of little metal bullets clashed with robin's fire barricade. Robin remained uninjured as she stepped out and confronted the man above her.

"What have you done with Amon?"

The man above cockily smiled and narrowed his eyes on her alone. He held his hand up and ordered the men to back off. It was then that Robin noticed that the entire second level was engulfed with a plethora of men, whose faces where concealed by black masks and bodies covered in bullet proof armor. The man whom she had spoken to had army clad pants with different shades of green and a black muscle shirt. He had an outlined jaw and square face with just a little stubble of hair on his chin and a buzz cut hair style. He looked like someone from an action movie!

"He's been disposed of"

_**That I am stricken and can't let you go**_

_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**_

**_That I am crippled by all that you've_ _done_**

_**Into the abyss, will I run**_

"Liar! Where is he?" Robin clenched her fists, fighting the uncontrollable desire to unleash her powers, but no, this could not happen…she will not become some monster.

"See for your self." The man gestured to the wall on the side.

"No…" tears rolled down her soft skin, her face drenched in tears. Amon's head was tied to a block of wood. His arms were sprawled out and his strong hands were impaled with stakes of wood as well as his feet. Blood oozed out of these wound and from the bullets wounds on his limbs. He was crucified! Wait his limbs! Not his torso or abdomen or vital areas! He must of had a bullet proof vest under his clothes, but still…at this rate he could easily bleed to death. She had to hurry, unless…no she was not going to believe… he just couldn't be dead! Then again he's not moving. Maybe he is…

"Who are you?" he bellowed out

Robin glared with such intensity only her craft could have been worse.

"Ladies first"

_**You don't know what your power has done to me**_

_**I want to know if I'll heal inside**_

_**I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen**_

_**Seeing you laughing another time**_

"Feisty huh? I like you, my name is Kai…now whom may I ask are you?"

Robin smirked, never had she been full of such…confidence before, why now?

"Robin"

Kai began to laugh and yelled aloud for his men to hear.

"Looky here boys, a craft user" he began to laugh

"Shut the hell up you…" robin had called off before interrupted

"Uhh uhh, you're in my court and I have the ball, how about this little girl. I am a bounty hunter after the head of this man so my concern is not with you but if you like however we could have a little…compromise."

"Compromise?" robin repeated questioningly

_**You'll never know how, your face has haunted me**_

_**My very soul has to bleed this time**_

_**Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses**_

_**Leaving me breathless, the reason I know**_

"A battle, the winner takes what he/she would like"

"Limitations?"

"None, all out battle, no holds barred"

Robin thought about this for a bit and decided this was the best option.

"Deal"

"Good choice" he turned around and told the men to back down and to not engage then faced robin once more before he jumped over the railing and landed on his feet a yard or so away from robin.

"Ready sweet cheeks?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then prove it"

_**That I am stricken and can't let you go**_

_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**_

**_That I am crippled by all that you've_ _done_**

_**Into the abyss, will I run**_

Robin stood her ground as Kai tossed his gun to the side.

"But why"

"You talk to much, stupid woman!"

_**Into the abyss will I run**_

The air around them seemed to flow towards the man before her as he raised his hand gathering what appeared to be air. He smiled

"Anything you'd like to say little girl?"

"Words won't win this battle" robin just stood there oblivious to the sharp levitating objects hovering behind her as the powerful winds cut through her like a sharp knife, the area seemed to grow colder.

_**You walk on like a woman in suffering**_

_**Won't even bother now, to tell me why**_

_**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment**_

_**Leaving me broken, another time**_

"Now you die!" He unleashed powerful winds at her pushing the 90 pound girl back against her will and slamming her into the hard concrete wall behind her. Her back ached with discomfort.

"No" she whispered

Robin took a step forward, in vain as her body was once again propelled.

Kai tossed her body about like a rag doll as she hit and smacked into the concrete surface. Some of the times however she had used her power to try to suppress the hit but he had the upper hand, she should have done something while she had the chance.

_**You come on like a blood-stained hurricane**_

_**Leave me alone, let me be this time**_

_**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption**_

_**I don't want to mention, the reason I know**_

Kai began to giggle as he tossed her about but oblivious to him an unconscious Amon was stirring awake.

"Bye sweet cheeks"

Sharp pieces of wood began to levitate as well as other pointy objects and darted in her direction.

They were going to hit and she couldn't move, she closed her eyes and counted in her head

Five

She would never see Amon smile

Four

She could never have a relationship with him either

Three

She had failed her friends

Two

She had failed everyone because of her carelessness

One

She failed herself

_**That I am stricken and can't let you go**_

_**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**_

**_That I am crippled by all that you've_ _done_**

_**Into the abyss, will I run**_

She waited but nothing came! Slowly cocking an eye open she looked up, the objects were in front of her but they weren't moving. In fact she could move! She looked at kai, he was kneeling on the ground clutching his head and gasping for air.

"I might not be an elemental but I still can kick ass!" came a certain familiar voice from above. She looked up, Amon was grinning like a Chester cat. It was then she noticed the men were the exact same way.

_**Into the abyss, will I run**_

Robin smiled faintly and advanced to kai, she had to take him out before Amon gave way

_**I can't let you go**_

" You have caused so much pain and suffering, this is you only redemption!" In the blink of an eye the man was engulfed in her craft, screaming for mercy and yelling for help. He would get none until he left this world, that is why robin turned her back to him and proceeded to the second floor.

_**That I am stricken and can't let you go**_

Robin untied Amon and helped him remove the wooden stakes. His body doubled over, landing on Robin and causing the girl to give way under his weight as she fell. Robin's face was buried in the crook of his neck when see reopened her eyes. He must still be conscious if the men aren't trying to kill her. Robin then made notice as she lay there aiding the man to his feet that Amon had the distinct scent of the forest, the smell of trees and other plant life, it kind of calmed her a bit as well.

"Where's the others?" robin asked as she propped his arm around her neck and placed her hand around his torso.

"The factory, for interrogation, I over heard them." Amon was having a little trouble speaking from lack of air. Amon wasn't stupid he lured him out and tried to use his powers, unfortunately they were faster so when he was shot at, well the bullet proof vest worked but it still knocked the air out of him.

Amon then noticed a trail of blood coming from her forehead, ears, corners of her eyes and mouth! Who could do that to her? Amon would have helped her but seeing as he had his legs shot to hell, he could barely stand let alone walk on his own, and damn did it hurt! She looked distressed however so Amon tilted his head and kissed her chastely on her check as a sign that everything will be fine. She blushed a little and smiled faintly.

"Did you have to wait so long to save me?" robin asked jokingly

"You know how I am, I wanted it to be more dramatic" Amon cheerfully said as robin put him in the passenger side and she got into the driver's side.

"Who said you were driving?"

"The same person who got his legs shot up and can't" the two laughed a little before going 'home'.

"I guess were going back into the factory once you're healed?"

"Healed! All I have is a really bad splinter problem, that's all." Amon said as he adjusted his hands behind his head.

"Not getting off that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"I love you too but that doesn't mean I like seeing you look like you got into a fight with a bus and horribly loss!" Robin chuckled and took her right hand off of the stirring wheel and grazed the ends of her finger tips across his cheek. Amon leaned into this show of emotion and took his hand in his own and fondly kissed it.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to drive" She weakly protested

"Not till I get what I wanted"

"And what may that be?"

He looked at the crook of her neck and began taking in the sight of the maiden he had grown to love over the past three years. She was eighteen, an adult even.

"Your mouth" Amon had decided to start off there, who knows, he might get more then he asked for.

Robin smiled as she parked the car in the usual spot. And shift in the seat to face him.

" You do hmm?"

"Yes" Amon lustily chocked out before he claimed her mouth for his own. If it were even possible to be addicted to the taste of someone's mouth, then Amon was guilty. He loved the gentle curves of her lips, mouth and tongue. The amazing things they did with there mouths were extraordinary, it was like sampling the other's passion. Before the two knew it, they were devouring the taste of one another or otherwise known as 'making out'. Amon ignored the pain in his throbbing right hand as he positioned his body on top of the craft user. Robin didn't know how this had even happened. What was this new feeling she had? She just gave up thinking and did as her body asked. Wrapping her legs around Amon's abdomen she took a free hand and clutched the back of his shirt as her other hand grabbed a mass of that black silky hair she loved and deepened the kiss. Slowly he grinded his hips against her gentle form, making her moan softly in his mouth. He reached his free throbbing hand and caressed her chest, taking in the gentle curves and maturation from when she had first arrived. The hand robin had used to reside on his back was now traveling down the side of his chest, abdomen and finally cupping his desire. He wanted her, he wanted to take her.

It was when Amon had tasted the coppery taste of the blood on her mouth was he sent back to reality. Feeling the full amplified effects in his limbs and pulled away hastily falling backwards yelping in pain. Robin quickly went to his aid.

"What's wrong"

"Forgot about these"

"Come on lets get you back."

Once making it through the intricate caverns they made it back. Robin helped Amon onto the bed and went to get medical supplies. Amon just laid back and thought about what had just happened, he almost had sex with the woman he had adorned. He smiled slightly, she liked it!

Robin came back in and pulled out a pair of tweezers. He told her to wait outside the room as he stripped his shirt and pants so she could help remove the bullet wounds. For some odd reason however he was a bit self-conscious of his body with her. He only asked her to wait outside so she wouldn't be so embarrassed.

Amon wore only blue boxer shorts and laid on the bed. He called her in and when she did enter, well her face was priceless. She was embarrassed obviously but was there a hint of…desire in her eyes? Amon smirked.

She sat on the edge of the bed and started removing the bullets from his arms first and it hurt! Every time she ripped one out, his body would automatically jerk. To stop this, robin would place a hand on Amon's exposed chest when she was about to remove one.

Robin found herself liking the feel of his chest however, it was so hard and…warm. It was inviting and soft at the same time. Eventually she found her hand freely roaming parts of his chest while he grimaced. Amon had long since noticed her wanting to touch him. He smiled, he might just get somewhere with her yet. After his arms were finished and wrapped up in linen Amon grabbed her hand and placed it to his chest as he sat up.

Robin looked confused and bashful

"You can touch me where you like you know"

Robin smiled and spread her hands about his chest and shoulders. Paying special attention to parts he was reacting to, like his nipples.

"What's the price?" she asked. She wasn't going to lie, she had often thought about having sex with Amon but never thought she would!

"The same from you"

She smiled and nodded. Soon however the pair where back to what they were doing in the car until robin had brushed against his right leg.

"Maybe we should wait until I'm healed?" Amon chuckled and propped her chin with his index finger and thumb bringing her in for a slow and passionate kiss.

Robin nodded and began removing the blood soaked pieces of metal from his upper thigh, a bullet that had gotten a little to close for Amon's liking. Robin blushed at the thought of 'it' being just a few inches from her hand. Amon smiled and thought 'you're embarrassed now! Once I'm healed you won't be.'

After finishing robin wrapped his wounds and kissed Amon tenderly on his lips. He left to dispose of the bullets and medical supplies. Robin changed the sheets then after Amon thanked her, it had been 11:00 by the time the two could go to bed. Amon wrapped his arms around the petite figure and drifted off to sleep, together.

* * *

A/N- I put in the little love scene to show how much the two wanted each other. The next chapter might be a while because I have to make two versions, the rated and unrated version. You'll understand what I mean if you read the last chapter's authors note before the story. Don't worry, you'll get your lemon in the next chapter. Please no flames. The song was called "stricken" by disturbed from there new cd "ten thousand fists" and I will be frequently using songs from them in the future so you guys know. Please review!

"Ryoko" anime club name and pen name "inuyashasdragonballs"


	5. Lovers

Hey guys- I will be updating frequently now that there is a deadline for the fan fiction contest. Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WHR OR COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION EITHER!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lovers

Amon moaned as the bright rays of the sun peered through the window and rolled on his side to discover the feeling of warm flesh on his own. He looked down with half open eyelids and discovered the person whom was sharing his bed was robin. She wore the same thing she did the night before. She was curling into Amon's chest as her body was wrapped with the strong arms she had adorned. Amon faintly smiled, which he only done around her. In fact, Amon was having sore jaw muscles from doing it so much! He just didn't understand how people could put up with all that torture for a stupid emotion? Oh well, another thing to add to the list of mysterious things that never get explained.

Amon nuzzled his head into Robin's collar bone and began nipping at it. Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Awake?"

Robin cocked her eye brow in a quizzical manner.

"Yep, you're up!"

Amon pushed the cover's to the side and stepped onto the cold wooden floor below his feet. Standing up, Amon stretched his arms up and yawned. Robin blushed as she saw a nice outline of his rear end; she never looked at that on him before. It was…nice. Her eyes went north to his back and scanned the scar running halfway across his back.

"How did you get that?" She asked

"My first mission with a witch gone bad" he muttered out starring at the floor, not bringing his eyes up or meeting her gaze.

'Is he ashamed of me?' Robin thought

"No!" He said out of nowhere.

He turned around as robin was sitting up, his black orbs meeting her own. He knelt down and took her face into his hands.

"I love you and I'm not ashamed of it. It's just that last night I was thinking and…"

"You where thinking?"

"Yes, don't faint, I was thinking! Anyways…I think you would be safer without me. They are more interested in a runaway former agent with infinite knowledge of their work then a witch who knows nothing about the matter."

Robin's arm meshed with his hair as she grabbed a hold of it and forced his lips on hers. After a short while, the pair broke off and robin said.

"I'm not leaving"

"but"

Robin brought her index finger to his lips and silenced him.

"No buts, I'm coming weather you like it or not" she embraced him and questioned.

"So what are 'we'?" Amon sat down in nothing more then his boxer short's and answered

"Well we aren't lovers because we obviously haven't had sex so, if you agree; I believe we are a couple. Your mine now!"

"Hey don't get full of yourself, if I'm yours then your mine you know?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Amon grabbed her hand and affectionately kissed it.

"We need a shower."

"And you can't get one with those wounds. I still remember even though you're putting on a good act!"

"I'm fine, I told you that."

"Let me see your arms?"

Amon relinquished his right arm to her as she gasped in amazement, it was completely healed.

"How?"

"I don't know must be eating the right vitamins?"

"And your legs?"

"Uhh…you should get your clothes together for your shower." Amon tried to change the subject.

Robin had no idea why she wanted to, but followed her gut instinct, it never failed her before?

Robin took hold of the back of the boxer shorts and pulled him back onto the king sized bed. She then snaked her arms around his waist and whispered into his ear

"Need help with that shower then?"

Amon felt his arousal slightly make his boxer shorts a little less comfortable.

Amon hobbled his way to the shower with robin in hand. The two would not be seen for at least a couple hours.

* * *

A/N- must make rated T for fanfic contest so I will put this scene in full detail after the completion of the story. Please review! 


	6. invasion

Hey guys- thought that since you waited so patiently, you deserved a little treat, like four chapters at once.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WHR OR ANY ASSOSIATED CHARACTERS, LOGOS, OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE SUBJECTED IN THIS STORY. THE LYRICS ARE COPYWRITTEN AND SHOULD NOT BE CLAIMED BY ANYONE BUT THE ORIGINAL WRITTERS!

* * *

**Chapter six- invasion**

Amon briskly walked to the corner shop just 5 blocks down to get both himself and robin something to eat. After there 'exhausting exercise' they were left hungry and in robin's case, sleepy. Amon thought back to the previous 6 hours they had together. He had never thought of actually touching that pale silky skin of hers like that. He had never before thought of the idea that he could have had the most wonderful time with the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever graced upon. It was safe to say that Amon was joyful considering the big grin that was plastered on his face that appeared to be permanent. Amon had never felt this thrilled in his entire life, never! Ever since birth all he could remember was a hateful childhood and a dark and depressing past filled with torment and distress that had made a home with in the inner bowels of his heart. It used to rip him inside and consume him like a raging fire, burning his skin, his soul! He was never at rest, always screaming from the thoughts that had plagued his mind and the words that tore him apart. He was an angry and vengeful man. How could he have changed so much? He no longer felt this evil but instead he felt like a child on the morning of Christmas, excited and peaceful. How? Apparently robin had a way of changing those around her. Amon was grateful for that, he no longer felt the wrath of the world but love…it was love that had saved him. Amon had finally reached his destination and entered the store, stocking up on some food and medical supplies. He graciously paid the man and was about to leave when two men in black had entered the store carrying 357 magnum hand guns.

"Get your fucking ass to the damn ground and no one gets hurt!" they bellowed threateningly rising there weapons. Quickly the people around him began to drop to the floor as if they were actually shot at. Children were protected by their mothers and men were protecting there wives. Amon was the only one standing. The first man walked up to him and placed the barrel of the weapon to Amon's head and shouted.

"Get down or you and the rest of these people die!" the other man was stealing the money from the cash register and was not paying attention.

Amon just smirked at him, how dare he try to ruin his good mood?

_**Guarding yourself from the love of another **_

_**Left you with nothing tonight**_

_**Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?**_

_**Leaving me haunted tonight**_

Amon grew tired of there charade and quickly rendered them helpless with his mental telekinesis. The men we cringing on the ground at his feet and all Amon did were step over them and leave.

Amon knew it wouldn't be long before the factory caught up and had to run back 'home' to robin. He had to get her out of danger. His pace began to accelerate into a sprint which was difficult for a man with half healed legs.

_**You did decide**_

_**Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like**_

_**You're holding something just in front of me**_

_**Well then, I can't allow this to become another**_

_**One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead**_

Amon had reached his 'house' and met into a misfortunate mishap. Black cars were sealing the outside perimeter. How did they know?

Amon had then crept around gracefully to find that they did not know of there secret entrance. Amon decided it was time for a distraction and used his ability to flip the black car furthest away from him and land upside down on another. It was quite amusing seeing the people scatter like roaches, like the pests they were.

_**There's no compromise**_

_**Just another tie**_

_**I know I need to sever**_

Amon had entered the place and made his way down the labyrinth of tunnels. When he finally made it he made a mental note that nothing had changed and hastily entered the house. He went to their room and found robin awake and dressed asking him what had happened and why there was so much noise going on. Amon quickly informed her the basics and gathered the essentials. Robin got up and threw her arms around Amon letting wet salty tears roll down her face. Amon ran his hand over her back and said soothing words to her. He knew what it felt like, the thought that people had to die for there survival. Robin gathered herself together and took off with Amon, hand in hand.

_**Guarding yourself from the love of another **_

_**Left you with nothing tonight**_

_**Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?**_

_**Leaving me haunted tonight**_

_**You did decide**_

It took quite awhile to get to the car without arousing suspicion but they made it. Amon drove for a good eight blocks before the factory had caught up. Amon had an idea! Amon turned down and into the alleyway and began to rev his engine some more. He put his arm protectively over her chest in case of a sudden stop. Robin didn't care; it was not he didn't put it there before.

He then skidded the vehicle and sharply turned into the lush of forest, no car could get through here except them. Amon was a rather accomplished driver; no one would catch up to him in a car or anything with two wheels or more. Amon thought he was in the clear and let go of his lover until the distinct sound of moving blades approached.

_**Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life**_

_**Sweet redemption, just in front of me**_

_**Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another**_

_**One of the ones that have broke through the wall, damned**_

_**Fate won't compromise**_

_**I have sold my soul**_

_**And now the devil's laughing**_

_**You did decide**_

Since when did they use helicopters? Amon sped up but in vain. The man had shot a tranquilizer dart at Amon before he had gotten away. The dart had hit Amon's left side of his neck. He slumped over as his breathing became shallow. Robin began panicking. The car kept going faster because his foot was still on the pedal! Robin tried to get the steering wheel but his body weight was too much. The car had reached 60 miles an hour before it crashed head on to the nearest tree, knocking it over as well.

_**You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life**_

_**All for nothing, you were sacrificed**_

_**You begin alone, and so it will be when you die**_

_**All for nothing, will you be remembered?**_

_**You did decide**_

The factory arrived shortly after wards, taking Amon's body with them until they could not pull no more. His hand was clasped with robin's she had blood gushing from the side of her head. Her pulse was weak but still there.

An officer called out "What about the girl?"

"Take her too!" He answered

_**Guarding yourself from the love of another **_

_**Left you with nothing tonight**_

_**So now you know why the devil is laughing?**_

_**He left you with nothing tonight**_

_**You did decide**_

Amon slowly opened his eyes and in took a sharp breath of the pressurized oxygen. There was green liquid surrounding him as well as a long circular tube.

Where is robin? He thought, the worst plaguing his mind. Then he saw her on a table to the left. She was stripped of her top half of her clothes as scalpels surrounded her.

They were now guinea pigs to the factories experiments.

He would not let them hurt robin, no matter the cost!

* * *

A/N- the song is called "Guarded" by disturbed. Sorry but I have the new cd and can't put it down so I might frequently use the songs. Please let me know what you think? 


End file.
